


The King's Ring

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: Gladnoct Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Gladio has never seen noct use the ring, hes heard stories, but its different seeing it up close(Day 1 "situational prompt" for gladnoct week! Ill be posting the other prompt as well! But probably not until I wake up lol)





	The King's Ring

     Veins of starlit fire raced up his arm and throat, black crawled up with the starlit veins- tendrils grasping at the young King’s throat and up his cheek.

 

     Gladio had never seen it before. Always too preoccupied with keeping MT’s daemons or other creatures away from his Prince. This time though, when the air shifts and crystalline shards fragment in front of his vision he has the safety about him- the space between him and their enemies - to look over and see Noct, eyes bright and skin marred as the power of the ring lifts his feet from the ground.

 

     Gladio watched as a ring of soft light shone around them, watched as that black seemed to strangle his lover - as the fiery veins seemed to leak out Noctis’ lifeblood. He watched, entranced as Noct threw out his arm and the once pale limb released the vortex that warped their bodies and sucked in all of the opposing side. His eyes trailed up from those slim fingers to the slender shoulder, up the thin neck to the soft cheek.

 

     The sound of the vortex ‘popping’ everything out of vision shook Gladio out of his trance, out of his skin. He shook his head and refocused on Noctis.

 

     Alarm shot through Gladio as he saw Noctis fall to his knees as his feet settled back on solid ground. He ran towards him and helped the smaller man up. As he held Noctis close and steady he noticed the dark tendrils and red starlit veins had faded, were still fading leaving nothing in their wake but Noct’s soft pale skin.

 

     Gladio cupped Noct’s cheek, running a thumb along where the black had reached up. Noctis leaned into his touch like a hungry kitten.

 

     “Took a lot out of you, Your Highness?” He teased, falling into old acts easilly though he felt like he should be doing anything but. Noctis’ smile told him otherwise.

 

     Noctis’ eyes opened as his smile curved his lips tired but alert, locking them onto Gladio’s amber ones.

 

     “Only you can wear me out Gladio.”

 

     Gladio knew Noctis was keeping a lid on how he truely felt, the bone deep exhaustion and fear and helplessness, but he let him play it off; and if he was a bit closer, a bit more protective the hours that followed, no one said a thing. (They all did the same anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be honest, these will probably get better the farther i go, its been a long time since ive written, this week/ship broke me out of like a 7 year hiatus!
> 
> Please please let me know what you think!


End file.
